EL FÉRETRO UNIVERSAL
by xavito
Summary: AU. YunoxYukkiteruxAkise Lemon YunoxYukkiteru / Lemon HxH YukkitteruxAkise Gasai después de haberse entregado a Yukk se da cuenta que Akise y el, conspiran en su contra y se da cuenta de que no debe confiar en nadie, así que surge una pelea entre 3 personas contra ella incluyendo a la novena la cual todos pensaban que estaba muerta, pero muru muru ayuda a Yuno a desempeñar su echo


**Disclaimer: **Mirai Nikki (diario del futuro) es una historia magnifica creada por Sakae Esuno, utilizo sus personajes y caracteristicas, lo que escribo es totalmente mío y es utilizado sin fin de lucro o algo que se le parezca, es bajo responsabilidad de ustedes leer ya que este capítulo incluye lemon, básicamente no se enfoca a tener más de esto

Recomendación, si gustan escuchar música mientras leen pueden darle más vida así.

**EL FÉRETRO UNIVERSAL**

**Calor somático/decepción y beso**

**.**

Casa de Gasai Yuno, 7:30 pm

La noche estaba fría y obscura, Yukki estaba solo en su habitación, casi toda la gente había muerto, tal vez quedaban familias del otro lado del mundo, pero un final tan ruin y cruel se acercaba, sabía que era uno de los últimos días de su vida o al menos eso parecía, se encontraba recordando los momentos que le gustaría volver a vivir, una vida con sus padres, sin que su papá tuviese una gran deuda que lo hizo destruir por lo menos algo de su patética y mal obrada vida, consiguiendo que su mamá quien era productora de uno de los video juegos más famosos de toda Tokio, no se alejara bastante de él por tanto tiempo, trabajando para que tuviese una buena educación y formación hacia su vida.

—_No quiero llorar, no puedo elegir no verte más, ya veras, nuestros caminos se cruzaran, ven a verme, las ganas de llorar me persiguen_… —cantaba Yuno desde la ducha.

— ¡Puedes dejar de cantar eso Yuno! —gritó aterrado Yukki con los ojos cristalizados.

— ¿Pasa algo Yukki-kun? —preguntó Gasai interrumpiendo la canción.

— ¡Preguntas como si no lo ocurriera! mis padres han muerto, ¿que sigue después? No quiero que el mundo se termine sin haber amado, sin saber lo que se siente… —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos sin soportar la impotencia.

—Yukki… —el tono de Gasai era compasivo mientras salía de la bañera.

—En fin, ¿qué le puedo hacer? —levantó la cabeza pretendiendo ser fuerte.

Gasai lo abrazó para después disponerse a preparar la cena; todo se quedó en silencio, Yukkiteru comenzó a pensar en aceptar la propuesta de Gasai, que consistía en amarse por siempre, él analizaba que desde siempre ha sido un chico con miedo a todo, nada de su destino instruiría en su diario, solo su alrededor y lo que observa, solo captura el momento sin esencia, después de todo su diario decía que rechazaría nuevamente a Yuno.

Mientras ella en la cocina tarareaba "_en este mundo podrido y destruido lo que tengas que hacer hazlo por ti_" la lujuria comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo al estar frotando contra la mesa pepinos que utilizaría para una ensalada, lo tomó por un extremo y comenzó a frotarlo con una mano.

— ¿Con que así se siente? —oscureció su mirada tan tierna y con malicia y continuo frotando, solo se escuchaba farp farb farf.

Sentía que su vida giraba en torno al amor pero a la vez se sentía lasciva, después de un rato comenzó a preparar la ensalada, ella solo pensaba que al día siguiente Yukki le entregaría su amor a toda costa. En su diario ese final feliz significaba más para ella que lo que valía su vida,

Yukki entró a la cocina después de haber pensado todo con claridad y haber recordado la promesa que hizo:

**************************El recuerdo de Yukki inicio**************************

Cuando solos quedaban Yuno Gasai y él en el salón de clase contestando un examen diagnóstico para saber qué es lo que querían, ella se acercó hacia él para preguntar, ¿que pondría en el recuadro de un propósito a largo plazo o deseo de ser felices? Cuando vio que tampoco se le ocurría nada dijo:

—Yukki, ¿no sabes que poner verdad?

—Yuno —habló un poco temeroso —, no, por más que lo pienso no se me ocurre nada.

—Ya se pongamos que nos casaremos cuando seamos grandes —le guiñó el ojo y regresó a su lugar a anotar.

—Yuno, ¿eso significa que somos novios?

—Si tú quieres Yukki —contestó alegre con su mochila a la espalda colgada por una correa únicamente, deseando salir.

—Está bien prometo que seremos novios cuando tengamos la mayoría de edad.

*****************************El recuerdo de Yukki fin*****************************

—Yukki —dijo la peli rosa mientras él iba entrando —, ya está la comida —agregó con afán de comenzar a comer.

—Lo sé a…mor, lo leí en mi diario, sabía que me llamarías a comer- dijo Yukki un poco desconcertado por la tercera palabra que dijo muy forzada pero tratando que sonara natural.

Yuno se sorprendió al escuchar lo que había dicho el chico de cabellera negra azulada y le sirvió de comer sin decir una sola palabra ya que estaba contenta al oír lo inesperado.

—Yuno… —dijo Yukkiteru mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

—Dime Yukki.

—Me puse a pensar en todo lo que hemos concurrido y lo que es pasado sin promesas, comprendí que la _conciencia es un término lindo para ser cobardes_ y que desde este momento no quiero que me protejas —exclamó con seriedad.

—Pero Yukki… —contestó Gasai siendo interrumpida por Yukkiteru.

—Desde hoy yo te protegeré, dejare de tener miedo, seré un hombre que protege al amor de mi vida —refiriéndose al recuerdo de la promesa.

Yuno asintió con la cabeza ya que las palabras de Yukki sonaron más reales que la palabra amor que menciono como inicio de conversación.

—Yo te protegeré Gasai Yuno —decía Yukkiteru mirándola fijamente a los ojos —, no importa que es lo que tenga que hacer, el onceavo viene por nosotros, y sé que él quiere convertirse en dios del tiempo y el espacio, no es el único, yo quiero mi vida como lo era antes, pero contigo a mi lado, sin tener que matar a alguien, o tener que luchar por conseguir un puesto de dios, solo será nuestra felicidad, en un mundo que en vez de estar podrido, y sin un futuro para vivir, tengamos una linda y gran familia Gasai Yuno.

—Yukki te amo —le puso el plato de curry y ensalada en la mesa lanzándose sobre él con un abrazo tirándolo de la silla.

—Yo a ti Yuno-chan —le respondió el abrazo con ternura…

—Bien Yukki vamos a comer.

—Sí —afirmó mirando los alimentos —, se ve delicioso.

Acabada la cena Yukki se dirigió a la ducha que le había preparado la peli rosa justo después de salir ella, mientras Yukkiteru tomaba el baño Gasai colocaba los pequeños colchones en los cuartos donde dormirían, el diario de Gasai no anunciaba que habría más que un beso-final feliz de esa noche. Ya que Yukki aún pensaba en la forma en la que pasaría la noche después de haberle dicho cuanto más se le ocurrió, para demostrar que el pasado gris no sirve, solo las promesas de esperanza, salió de la ducha apenas con una bata, llegando a donde es su habitación ahí estaba Yuno colocando una cobija para que esa noche no pasara frio su amor.

— ¿Yukki quieres dormir aquí? —le preguntó enseñándole un saco para dormir.

—Yuno —dijo un poco crispado —, quería proponerte algo —se escucha el sonido de que un diario cambia su escritura y la peli rosa se distrae un poco —, no te preocupes, no es el enemigo —se acerca a ella tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí, dándole un beso profundo a voluntad de los ojos cristalizados de Gasai por la felicidad que tenia de haber escuchado palabras que no esperaba oír de Yukkiteru-kun.

—Yukki estaremos juntos por siempre —lo dijo pasando sus brazos por su cuello y respondiendo con lujuria ese beso.

Ya no se dijo más en ese momento, se besaron desenfrenadamente, en la habitación había un pequeño sofá de piel al cual se dirigiría Yukki a sentar a Yuno, haciendo la hazaña, él se hincó:

—Saca tu lengua Yuno —ella obedeció y Yukki la lamió de una forma especial.

—Esto es muy delicioso —repetía Gasai mientras se zafaba un poco de los labios y lengua que le hacían sentir placer.

—Ahora lame mi lengua —dictó Yukki a Gasai mientras la sacaba.

El libido de ambos se elevó, a un punto de ya no querer aguantar así que Yukki arrancó la pijama de Yuno dejando la parte de arriba al descubierto, Yukki prosiguió con besar cada parte de su cuerpo, empezando por la frente de manera brusca, mordió un poco sus orejas mientras buscaba un sabor que le agradara, se detuvo en el cuello, saboreando en absoluto el sudor que reflejaba el cuerpo de Yuno, siendo que era la primera vez de los dos, no sabían cómo llevar a cabo tal aventura, Gasai besando y mordiendo los hombros de Yukki haciendo figuras invisibles en su cabeza, y cada que la hacía sentir deleitación cerraba la mano jalando un puño de los cabellos del chico.

Pero no se levantaba de ahí ya que el dolor causado era menor al pasado, el cual decidió olvidar y adelantar el final feliz de Yuno,

Llego al pecho, sintió como los latidos de la peli rosa aumentaron al llegar ahí, el comenzó a lamer fuerte y a morder despacio, Gasai aceptó sin condición como la lengua de Yukki pasaba por entre de sus dos bien formados senos, las manos de Gasai estaban en la espalda de Yukki arañando sin piedad, no salía sangre pero a él le ardía un poco, no obstante le hacía sentir "goce".

Las manos de Yukki no podían estar en un mismo lado así que una de ellas dos comenzó a quitar el pants del pijama y a dejarla con solo una prenda, y la otra en uno de sus senos cubriéndolo por completo y apretando con suavidad mientras con la lengua y labios excitaban el suave y exquisito pezón rosado y duro en el seno contrario.

Intercambio de papeles Gasai lanzó al suelo al chico de cabellera negra azulada, sentándose en sus piernas, besando su pecho haciendo figuras con las uñas las cuales quedaban rojas, pero eso no le importaba a Yukki, de a poco Gasai logro quitar la bata y dejarlo en bóxer, llevando una de sus manos al miembro ya erecto y humedecido de la punta, que al momento de que Gasai coloco la mano dentro de la única prenda que podía cubrirlo sintió un cosquilleo el cual le hizo sentir una sensación de lujuria y comenzó a moverse de abajo hacia arriba queriendo sentir más.

La peli-rosa logró hacer que Yukkiteru se levantara, tomando así el control de su cuerpo y consiguió quitar la última prenda a Yukki, ella no era experta en eso pero el miembro le decía, llévame a tu boca, ella comenzó a dar pequeños lengüetazos, al percibir el sabor de ese liquido que salía de la punta no era muy bueno el sabor, pero después de empezar a meterlo en su boca y saboreándolo, notó que entre más lo hacía más agradable el sabor era, Yukkiteru dejo de estar anestesiado por esa liviandad de tener los labios y lengua de Yuno trabajar, sintió un esencia fría recorrer su cuerpo como un escalofrió que le hizo separarse en un instante de ella.

El chico de cabello negro-azul llevó a Gasai al pequeño colchón colocado por ella

—_Estos labios, estas manos, no paran aunque estoy tan débil_ —dijo Gasai al momento de ser colocada en el colchón

—_No hables mas no quiero que digas palabras deshonestas_ —mandó Yukki acariciando su cuerpo

Bajando directamente a el vientre de Yuno absorbiendo el sudor de el ombligo pequeño y limpio y comenzó a meter y sacar la lengua en ese pequeño orificio, Yuno hacia sonidos bonitos, Yukkiteru-kun bajo hacia el monte de Venus al cual le arranco esa diminuta prenda que Gasai traía puesta, comenzó a dar besos a esa parte.

Yuno mantenía bien cerradas las piernas, tenía miedo, después de todo ser lasciva no significa no tener pudor, con el cosquilleo que le hacía excitar su parte aun más, estaba muy mojada, Yukkiteru logro con un sencillo paso poder abrirlas, "gluc"… se escucho tras tomar saliva, comenzó a lamer suavemente el clítoris pasando a ser estimulado por sus pulgares, su lengua fue colocada en la vagina, la cual se movía sin sendero, en un momento era su lengua y en otro un par de dedos estimulando con miedo de lastimarla.

—Ah, ah, aaaaaaahhhhh —Gasai no soporto más y logro "venirse", se sentía como un fuego pirotécnico lanzado al cielo en menos de un minuto logrando estallar en lo más alto e ir cayendo poco a poco.

Yukkiteru prosiguió tomándola de la cintura, penetrando de a poco y tratándola con cariño, mientras él hacia ese acto Gasai comenzó a arañar su espalda en son de placer, Yukki comenzó a embestir cada vez más fuerte, llegando a un ritmo paralelo sintiendo la gloria, Gasai tenía un poco de sangre, era normal, continuaron en ese trance hasta llegar al orgasmo, los dos al mismo tiempo Yukkiteru seguido de la peli-rosa.

Después de tanto esfuerzo los dos quedaron dormidos en seguida. A la mañana siguiente, Yukkiteru pensando que fue solo un sueño se sentó y al observar que no tenia ropa volteo lentamente el cuello para ver a Gasai a su lado, él se dispuso a darle un beso, se vistió con sus pantalones cortos y camiseta casual, poniéndose un gorro por el frio y medito las cosas, al despertar la peli-rosa, se dirigió con felicidad a preparar el desayuno.

.

Casa de Yukkiteru Amano 10:45 am

— ¿Yukki a que vinimos a tu casa?

—Solo a cambiarme de ropa —entran a la casa medio destruida, Yukki se puso unos jeans, calcetines y una camiseta limpios, toma una mochila equipada con armas blancas para la ocasión —, bien vamos por el onceavo.

Sonrió Gasai mientras caminaban hacia la torre de Tokio donde se encontraría el onceavo,

—Espero que Keigo siga estando de nuestro lado, en caso contrario lo mataremos, ¿no es así amor? —Dijo Yukki sonriendo y mostrando felicidad en su rostro.

—Yukki, ¡sí! —contestó Gasai mientras lo tomaba el brazo para caminar mas junto de él.

A lo lejos se percibía un chico con porte detectivesco, era peli-plateado, y sus ojos color mermelada de fresa, que se asemejaba a un vampiro. Caminó tratando de encontrar a Yukkiteru.

—Amano Yukki —logró decir después de verlo del brazo de Gasai —, ven quiero mostrarte algo pero tenemos que ir solos —dijo con un tono preocupado por la tercera presente.

—No Yukki, no le hagas caso, ¿recuerdas a donde vamos hoy? —Dijo la peli-rosa cambiando su semblante.

—Akise no puedo ir, tengo algo más importante que hacer —le contestó después de las palabras de Yuno.

—Es importante, el onceavo pretende matarte —reveló Aru mientras le tomaba la mano.

—No le tengo miedo, protegeré a Yuno a toda costa.

— ¡Ella te ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo! —le grita Akise con un tono de preocupación.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —soltó a Gasai del brazo

—A que ella… —es interrumpido por la explosión de una granada lanzada por Yuno hacia un edifico cercano, con propósito de que se derrumbe y aplaste a Aru, y así fue Aru corrió un poco lanzándose pero el edificio lo alcanzo, quedando entre los escombros, aplastado por una gran columna.

Yuno tenía esa actitud psicópata que aterraba tanto a Yukki, ese tic nervioso que aparecía en los parpados perplejos de Gasai hicieron que Yukki saliera corriendo como cobarde, olvidando lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

— ¡Yukki! —gritó sin consuelo la peli-rosa al ver que el chico de cabello negro-azulado iba corriendo. Se sentó para ver que Aru no haya sobrevivido.

.

Lugar de reunión de personas que portan diario del futuro, 00:00 (no se percibe la hora ya que se encuentra el dios de el tiempo y el espacio

.

—Aru ha llegado la hora de que ya no pertenezcas a este mundo tan singular.

—No, por favor, necesito proteger a Yukkiteru-kun —se hincó frente a él viendo que se desprendía cada vez más su rostro.

—Nada de lo que has sentido es verdad, yo cree en ti ese sentido de ser detective, ahora el onceavo agoniza, ya que fuiste creado para desempeñar la tarea de investigarlo, ya no debes existir —dijo este dios hablando con franqueza.

— ¿Y mi amor por Amano-kun? —preguntó Akise mientras caía en un vacío a la perdición.

—También es irreal —intentó cerrar el vacío que no dejaría nada bueno ya que se llevaba más de lo que se podía controlar.

—No, no es irreal, yo mismo fui creado para desempeñar tu tarea siendo que no la he realizado, me he enfocado a investigar sobre Gasai Yuno con el objetivo de proteger a Yukki, mi amor por él es real —Akise con una fuerza sobre natural logró salir del vacío y sacar todo lo que se estaba por llevar, y al completar la acción se cerró tras de él aquel hoyo negro que lo enviaría a una galaxia diferente o bien dimensión inusual —. No me digas que hacer, ya que probablemente no lo siga al pie de la letra, mándame a proteger a Amano-kun —lo dijo como siendo el elegido.

—Está bien te enviare —le pide a Mamoru que lo mande a donde se encuentra Yukki.

Escuela 12:01

Yukkiteru caminando por los pasillos, viendo que tanto había cambiado la escuela tras la aparición de dementores*

—Amano-kun —corriendo Akise para abrazarlo, tomándolo de sus dos hombros y darle un beso en la boca contra su voluntad.

—Akise… —quedó perplejo al recibir el beso.

—Hay que matar a Yuno cuanto antes —expresó Aru.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó confundido Yukkiteru.

—Gasai te mintió, no puedes regresar el tiempo y ser feliz, al regresar el tiempo te encontraras contigo mismo y tú deberás desaparecer, este mundo está podrido, ya no se puede hacer nada más que sobrevivir.

Al final Yukkiteru piensa que es lo que había hecho la noche anterior

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió, Gasai es Gasai? Decepcionado Yukki comenta

—Si Gasai viene de un mundo paralelo a este, ella gano el juego de muerte la ocasión pasada, se convirtió en dios, llego aquí pero se dio cuenta que había dos Gasai entonces mato ala inocente aun Yuno, ahora pretende ganar el juego en este mundo, nosotros pertenecemos al segundo mundo y no podemos confiar en Gasai, aunque dice que solo te quiere para ella solo es para que veas cómo se convierte en dios de nuevo.

—Yunoooooooh! Grita Yukki

Akise Aru le calma tras darle un beso desde su corazón, pero como siempre roba los besos de esa manera no recibe respuesta…

.

**Notas del Autor: **

*_**dementores:**_ bolas negras que transportan a otra dimensión lo que alcanzan a tocar, ya que se acerca el final del mundo.

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado si no dejen sus rw y escribiré mejor aún, Mirai Nikki es uno de mis animes que volvería a ver un millón de veces, pero siento que le falta un poco de esencia, me gustaría que el mundo quedara bien, pero todo puede pasar, el titulo puede ser malo, pero quedara eterno en su corazón.

Quiero agradecer a mi Reader-Beta/**Briita'****ღ**que es un amor y ella me apoya hasta el final, y gracias a ella pude publicar en esta página, la verdad es una admiración la que le tengo a ella ya que escribe hermoso, le da vida a cada momento, crea realidad, cuando hay un bajío sin luz ella le da luz con sus pensamientos, queda poco por decir y mucho por recordar, ella me inspira, no importa que diga lo que diga siento que hasta se enoja conmigo de manera linda.

Quiero dejar en claro que utilice frases de canciones, las que llega a cantar Yuno son de Yousei Teikoku, quien canta algunos de los ops de el anime, algunas frases de señor José Madero Vizcaíno, las utilizo con el fin de darle vida a este fic, y por ultimo una frase de la banda división minúscula estarán previamente en letra cursiva.

Espero que me lleguen a leer, seguiré aquí con ustedes, pásenla bien.


End file.
